rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Crispin Delta
Crispin Delta is the Guardian of Celebration. He is role played by Skyebreeze. History/About him Crispin is the third of six kids. Crispin has a strained relationship with his father, Herb Delta. When Crispin was born, he didn't have a manly build, like his older brother, Gaston. Herb and Crispin would get into arguments about wanting him to be like Gaston and Crispin's older sister, Dawn, would have to be the meditator between them. Crispin's younger sisters want Crispin to remain as he is and not be like their brother. Herb loves his son, so he has Alinora, his sister and his children's aunt, keep an eye on Crispin. However, Crispin figures out ways to avoid his aunt and put her on wild goose chase. Paprika, Crispin's mother loves her son for who he is, but insists that he should marry as soon as he can and settle down. Searching for someone to marry him can be a problem, since he wants to get to know someone first, date, then marry, but some of the mermaids he met are judgemental and considered him lanky and don't have enough muscle. Though a resident under the sea, he is a constant visitor on land, especially beaches where many summer parties take place. Crispin loved to be the center of attention, especially for the girls. He considers every day special and with 5 siblings, he knows how to throw a big party. Crispin enjoys his lifestyle and wants the perfect someone in his life. He would look for that someone while he is playing at the parties, both under and above the water. While he parties with young people, he helps kids and teens meet others their age and have a good time. Crispin's biggest pet peeve is when someone comes to a party, regardless of the occasion, and tries to spoil it for the guests. Crispin and his family are vegetarians, and eat various seaweed and sea noodles. Also, he has the ability to turn into a normal looking human with only his eyes remaining the same. Relationships Herb Delta *Crispin's father. Herb loves his son, but wants him to be a man, not a playboy. After seeing a father and son having a similar relationship like him and Crispin, he promises to change for his family's sake. He is part shark, part human with purple skin and black tail. Paprika Delta *Crispin's mom. Paprika loves her son's personality, but wants him to settle down with someone. She is part octopus, part human with magenta skin and purple tentacles. Gaston Delta *Crispin's only brother and the eldest of the children. He is a tough guy and wants Crispin to be like him, but gets dragged into Crispin's shenanigans. Gaston is part shark, part human with blue skin and orange and black tail. Dawn Delta *Crispin's older sister and second oldest of the children. She is tasked to keep an eye on Crispin and making sure that he doesn't get into trouble. Dawn is part octopus, part human with pale skin and yellow tentacles. Sakura Delta *Crispin's second sister and the fourth. She loves to juggle with her bubbles. Sakura is part orca, part human with black skin and blue and black tail. Ruby Delta *Crispin's third sister and the fifth. She is playful and has a flair for human fashion. Ruby is part orca, part human with red skin and two-tone red tail. Elora Delta *Crispin's fourth and final sister and the youngest. She gets into mischief and doesn't want Crispin to change who he is. Elora is part seahorse, part human with green skin and green and blue tail. Alinora Delta *Crispin's aunt on his father's side. She unfortunately gets assigned by her brother and Crispin's father, Herb, to watch over Crispin and see if he becomes a man. However, Crispin would find ways to avoid his aunt and have her go on a wild goose chase. Alinora is part shark, part human with green skin and dark green tail. Xavier Celeste *Crispin's first land friend. They met during a party in which Xavier and his girlfriend, Mercy were having a date. Both of them are funny guys and like to enjoy the moments in life. Catrina Simons *One of Crispin's land friends and the Guardian of Calmness. They first met at a party set up by Xavier, Lupita, and their friends. They both learned about each other's lives and their own dreams. Crispin started to develop feelings for Catrina and with his powers, enabled her to become a mermaid and swim in the ocean with him. After meeting Catrina, his developing feelings for her began to grow and he eventually proposed to her, which she said yes. They are now expecting their first baby together. Marina *Gaston's girlfriend and possible future wife. Gaston met Marina while he was removing barnacles on the reefs in Swordfish Valley. She seems to be very snobby, but is trying to be a better person for Gaston and his family. She wrote an apology letter to Crispin and Catrina in hopes of being forgiven for her bad behavior towards them to which they accepted. Powers *Crispin's trident enables him to do everything, except destroying lives. With the trident, he can give people the power to turn them into merpeople and back. Also he could generate music, whether it is for a ball, wedding, parties, or just for fun. Trivia *Crispin is named after one of my favorite voice actors, Crispin Freeman, who played Zelgadis Greywords from the Slayers series and Alucard from the Hellsing series. *Crispin is Latin for "Curly-haired." *Crispin's Birthday is on November 18th. *Crispin's favorite treats are seasalt chocolate and saltwater taffy, which Catrina also loves as well. *Aquarius' image comes from this link. Gallery Crispin2.jpg|Merman form Crispin3.jpg|Crispin in civilization human Crispin4.jpg|Sleepwear Crispin5.jpg|Fancy Merman attire Crispin's parents.jpg|Herb and Paprika Delta Crispin and his siblings.jpg|Crispin with Gaston, Dawn, Sakura, Ruby, and Elora Crispin and his siblings2.jpg|Crispin and his siblings in sea form in order by age Alinora.jpg|Aunt Alinora Delta Marina.jpg|Marina, Gaston's girlfriend Lamu and Tilly.jpg|Lamu and Tillly Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Sea characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Artist